User blog:ROBLOX-Bosses/New Towers Idea
Hi, this is my first time I actually used the wiki ever.. In fact, I made this account just to share my ideas to you guys. Anyways, here's some of my personal tower ideas that could be added in Tower Battles. If you disagree, disagree all you want. This is my first time, so critisize my ideas all you want. Without further a-do, here's my first tower idea Rail Runner The Rail Runner is basically a mix between a Railgunner and a Patrol, and is weaker than the Tank. It would cost 2,400 credits. LVL 1 - Default The Rail Runner starts of with the health of 30. The rail gunner on it is a default rail too. It's small but taller than the Tank, and is gray like the default Zed. The rail runner has a smaller range than the railgunner, but isn't too small. Quick Info: *'HP: 30' *'Range: Far' *'Damage: 40' LVL 2 - Spiked Tracks The Rail Runner vehicle would stay the same, but the railgunner is leveled up to LVL 2 (Faster Reloading). The tracks would also be spiked, and increases the health of the vehicle to 50 Quick Info *'HP: 50' *'Range: Farther' *'Fire Rate: 1.5X' LVL 3 - Extra Juice The Rail Runner vehicle would grow a bit larger, and the rail gunner's rail gun would grow bigger with extra juice on it. The rail gun damage increases to 85. Quick Info: *'Damage: 85' *'Range: Farther' LVL 4 - Tank The Rail Runner gets even bigger, and the rail gunner turns into LVL 4 (Sentry). The rail gunner's damage turns to 150, and the vehicle's health gets boosted up to 100. The range also increases. Quick Info: *'HP: 100' *'Damage: 150' *'Range: Very Far' LVL 5 - Mecha The Rail Runner vehicle turns huge, and is taller than the player! The rail gunner is maxed up to LVL 5, and the Rail Runner's health is boosted to 200. Quick Info: *'HP: 200' *'Damage: 400' *'Range: Extremely Far' Not so good of an idea? Well how about my next tower idea which I'll explain below: Totem The Totem is a idle tower that deals splash damage towards the zombies. It's weaker than the Flamethrower, and can't slow down zombies. LVL 1 - Default The Totem can't move at all, and the flames deals 1 damage per 2 seconds. The tower would only burn an enemy if it's directly in front of it. It burns an enemy every 5 seconds Quick Info: *'Range: Extremly Short' *'Damage: 1' *'Burn Time: 5 seconds' *'Cooldown Time: 5 seconds' LVL 2 - Faster Cooldown The Totem now has a shorter cool down, as the seconds got shorter by -2 seconds. The burn time however, stays the same. LVL 3 - Rotating Totem The Totem rotates counter-clockwise infintely, and the range increases. The damage increases to 10 too, and the burn time increases by 2 seconds. Quick Info: *'Range: Short' *'Damage: 10' *'Burn Time: 7 seconds' *'Cooldown Time: 3 seconds' LVL 4 - Twin Totems Another totem is now stacked onto the totem, making both totems deal 10 damage, which altogether deals 20 damage. The range also increases too, along with the burn time. Quick Info: *'Range: Medium-ish' *'Damage: 20' *'Burn Time: 14 seconds' LVL 5 - Enchanted The totems now look like ancient stone heads from Easter Island that have a blue mouth barrel, and blue glowing eyes. It also spits out blue fire which deals 25 damage, which means that the 2 totems deal 50 damage. The range also greatly increases. Quick Info: *'Range: Large-ish' *'Damage: 50' *'Burn Time: 14 seconds' (NOTE: Holy crap the Totem is OP. This was supposed to be way weaker, but I guess I ran out of ideas) Shielder The Shielder is a patrol tower, much like the Barracks, but very different. LVL 1 - Default The Shielder (like I said above) is a patrol tower that acts similar to the barracks. However, unlike the barracks, only 1 shielder spawns, and has the HP of 8. The Shielder would weild a Riot Shield that would push back up to 2-3 zombies. If the shield has push back 2-3 zombies, zombies can kill the shielder. Although they can push back zombies, they can't push back bosses (however, can deal damage towards them if killed by the bosses) Quick Info: *'HP: 8' *'Range: Front' *'Spawning Rate: 1' LVL 2 - Handling This basically boosts the HP to 10, and gives gloves to the Shielder... text filler LVL 3 - Armed This gives a baton to the Shielder, which deals -1 HP towards zombies. The Shielder will now stop if a zombie is in front of it, and hits it with a baton, while pushing back away zombies at once. *text filler* *text filler* *text filler* LVL 4 - Mob Control This upgrade replaces the Shielder's baton with a pistol, which deals 1 HP (like the Scout's pistol), and shoots zombies while pushing them away. LVL 5 - Juggarnaut This upgrade boosts up the Shielder's HP up to 10, and gives the Shielder a Steyr AUG which has a fast fire rate. The push back power becomes more stronger, and the Shielder can now push away up to 8 zombies. This also gives the Shielder a helmet, sleeves, and a vest. I hope my ideas are good, and (probably) added to Tower Battles, and thanks for reading my ideas. Category:Blog posts